


The Watcher

by St_Salieri



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Post-Series, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel likes to watch, even when he participates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

He liked to watch them.

He had thought, at the beginning of their strange arrangement, that watching the two of them together would be the hardest thing in the world. He had imagined that he would have to grit his teeth and pretend that the other man wasn't in the room. He had figured that, eventually, he would learn to tolerate it.

He hadn't known just how hot it would make him, to see Buffy take Spike into her arms, into her mouth, into her body.

She blossomed under their hands, blooming and burning with power enough to spare even for two dead bodies such as themselves. It became almost a game between him and Spike, to see how quickly and easily they could synchronize their actions to bring her to a shaking orgasm without speaking a word. And when Buffy pushed Spike to the bed and rode him, touching herself while she bounced on his cock, Angel watched hungrily as Spike come to life under the heat of her body.

One night Buffy came to them with a crooked smile and confessed that she wanted to try something new. She disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Angel and Spike to gaze greedily after her at the closed door. Spike, of course, had plenty of rude suggestions as to what she might be up to, most of them involving whips and candle wax. When the door finally opened, Angel had the perverse pleasure of seeing Spike's mouth drop open in wordless shock before he himself really took notice of what Buffy was wearing and fell similarly speechless.

She was completely nude, all golden hair and soft skin, except for the straps that wrapped around her slim hips and the obscenely large, shockingly black dildo that sprung from the center of the harness.

She kept her head down, one eye coyly peering out from behind the hair that fell around her face and the tops of her breasts. She twisted her hands behind her back and toed the floor in front of her, looking for all the world like an errant schoolgirl called to the front of the classroom for talking out of turn.

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked in a little-girl voice, and Angel was lost.

Spike got to her first, as usual, which suited Angel just fine. He didn't think he was capable of deliberate movement anyway. Instead, he watched Spike grab Buffy around the waist and crush her to him, his bony fingers squeezing hard enough to bruise human skin. He watched Buffy tip her head back and let out a guttural moan, angling her hips obscenely to rub the dildo up and down Spike's stomach. Angel didn't miss the way that Spike shivered at the feel, and with a happy sigh he settled back against the bed to enjoy watching them properly.

Buffy let herself be grabbed and molded, Spike's hands seemingly everywhere at once - cheeks, nipples, ass, the delicate flesh between her legs. She sighed and gasped, twisting in his arms with a lithe sinuousness, and let Spike take the lead. Angel found himself reaching for his own cock, and he slowly began stroking as he watched the pair of them. Buffy caught Angel's eyes over Spike's shoulder, and her gaze smoldered at the sight of his fist wrapped around his erection. A wicked smile curved her lips, and in the blink of an eye the shy little girl was gone.

With a quick twist of her wrist, Spike's arm was pinned securely behind his back. He yelped in surprise, then gave a heavy groan of approval at the sudden turn events had taken.

"Are you going to be a good boy for us?" Buffy whispered.

Spike's eyes darkened with lust, and he nodded mutely. Buffy nodded in satisfaction and gave him a push backward to land on the bed. Angel was almost too late to catch the significant look that Buffy gave him, but he scrambled to obey her unspoken request. Before Spike had time to right himself, Angel caught him from behind and pulled Spike tightly back against his chest. Spike half-heartedly struggled for a moment, but soon gave up and lay back against Angel, panting in mute surrender.

Angel didn't think he'd ever been harder in his life. He wrapped one arm around Spike's chest and the other around his belly, holding the other man tightly enough to make his bones creak, and waited for Buffy to make her move. This was her game now.

Buffy stepped forward and knelt on the bed between Spike's spread legs, the dildo jutting forward from between her thighs. The base of the harness was wet with sweat and her own arousal, and Angel saw Spike's nostrils flare at the scent. Buffy wrapped one hand around the dildo and idly caressed it, using the same motions she used on the two of them to bring them to full arousal. With a fluid motion, she leaned over the side of the bed and resurfaced with an open tube of lube. Squeezing some onto her fingers, she gave Spike a sultry smile and tossed him the tube.

"Go on," Angel whispered in his ear, his voice shaking. "You know what to do."

He loosened his arms and let Spike sit forward slightly to take the dildo into his mouth, wetting it with his saliva before covering it with a coating of the lube. The sight of Spike before him - eyes closed, cheeks hollowed as he sucked - made him feel old, so old, heavy with the weight of years and a century of memories. He saw Spike on his knees before him in a dirty London alley, in an ornate French parlor, in a smoky nondescript tavern, looking up at him with wide, wet eyes. And then the vision turned inside out and he saw himself on his knees, gazing up at Buffy with a rapturous fear and an almost painful lust. Buffy smiled at him, and he fell forward to cover Spike's back with biting kisses as Spike finished lubing the dildo.

When Buffy pushed Spike back once more, Angel knew what to do. He caught Spike against his chest again, and this time wrapped both large hands around Spike's legs behind his knees. He tipped the two of them backward to lean against the pillows stacked against the headboard and pulled his hands up and apart. Spike moved easily, his legs parting and rising until he lay supine and twisted against Angel's chest like one of Drusilla's discarded dolls.

Buffy caught Spike's erection between her lips, and Angel greedily watched every lick and suck. Her hair swung forward as she leaned down between their spread legs, hiding her fingers from his sight, but Angel could tell from Spike's sudden shudder that she had breached him and was gently moving her lube-covered fingers inside him. Spike fell into a rocking rhythm as Buffy moved inside him with her fingers, and Angel caught his rhythm and they moved together - cheek to cheek, cock against back, scapula on chest in a profane sacramental.

Too soon, Buffy stopped their rocking motion, kissing them into submission until they lay still and panting beneath her. Giving Spike one last sweet kiss, she lifted herself back onto her knees and caught the dildo in a loose grip. Angel tightened his hands around Spike's legs and pulled them just a little further up and apart. Still partially in a state of stunned disbelief, he watched Buffy set the tip of the dildo against Spike's ass and push herself inside him.

Spike threw his head back with a groan, the sound of a dying man or a woman caught in childbirth. Buffy was shaking - Angel could feel the tremors through Spike's body without even looking at her - and he watched in fascination as a drop of sweat rolled down her chest and swung from one hard nipple. She set up a rhythm of gentle thrusts, letting out a soft grunt with each motion, until she was finally seated all the way inside Spike's body. She leaned her forehead against Spike's, closing her eyes, and Angel was too caught in the ecstasy of their intimate connection to feel envious. They covered him completely, and he accepted their weight pressing him down onto the bed and the way they tethered him to the earth itself.

After a moment, Buffy began to move again - first a gentle back and forth as she got used to the weight of the harness, and then a more confident thrust. Angel released Spike's knees to allow him to wrap his legs around Buffy's lower back, and Angel noticed that, even in Spike's state of mindless lust, he kept his legs loose enough to allow Angel to watch what was happening between his spread thighs. Angel caught Buffy's breast in one hand, pinching the nipple hard just the way she liked it, and took Spike's cock in the other one, tugging and rubbing as Spike squirmed on top of him. His own cock was as hard as a rock, trapped between his stomach and Spike's lower back, but he almost didn't notice. He couldn't look away from what was happening right in front of him.

"Watch me," Buffy said, catching his eye, and he shook his head in disbelief. Didn't she know by now that he could never look away from her? But watch he did, even as Buffy shook and gasped and Spike let out a high-pitched, guttural cry with each powerful thrust. He watched, and he held Spike as firmly and tenderly ( _as he'd held Connor_ ) as he could. And as he watched, Angel noticed Buffy adding a twist to her thrust. She looked between their faces, back and forth, and the love shining from her was so powerful that Angel felt the bed must shake itself apart from the force of her.

"Oh!" Spike gasped, reaching one hand back to twine around Angel's neck, and in a blinding flash Angel suddenly understood. Buffy has moving as he himself moved. She was imitating him - his thrusts, his twist, his pinches and caresses. Spike's body had recognized the familiar movements before his mind had, but recognize them it had, and he gasped and moaned under Buffy the way he moaned under Angel. Angel looked at Buffy in disbelief. Her eyes brightened, and he knew somehow that she was aware that he'd just figured it out.

She was allowing him, the creature without reflection, the gift of being able to watch himself.

He looked his love and gratitude at her, and she smiled back at him without a word. And then she turned her attention back to Spike and drove into him more strongly still, taking kisses from his shaking lips even as she whispered secret, filthy words of love into his ear. Angel wrapped his arms around both of them as tightly as he could, moving and rocking and swaying under them, holding the entire world in the span on his arms. And even as he shook in sudden release, he watched them, and he was whole.

 


End file.
